rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Friends Message + Vampire
Previous Episode: Decisions + Vampire Next Episode: Trial of Blood + Vampire Episode 6 summary Gin Returns to Yokai Academy. Meanwhile Onon looks at some ancient drawing, that was in possesion in Junkos favor before she gave her life for his. So he asks Ruby on anything she knows on what it is. Returning * Ginei Morioka Episode 6 Plot Picking up from episode 5. Some arrives outside of Yokai Academy. Meanwhile everybody is at the newspaper gathering to talk things over. Tsukune, moka and the others on when the person is going to show up on time. Onon tells them that he will be arriving shortly and tells them that they know who the person is. Someone shows up at the newspaper club door. They look at him recognizing that it is Gin their old friend has returned. Gin is overwhelm to see them again. Everybody finish talking to Gin. Gin sees Onon, Wondering on who he is. Onon indroduces himself to Gin. Gin wonders on why he is called back to Yokai. Onon replies to Gin that something is going to happen to Yokai Academy. Onon replies about Kuyou. Onon believes that Kuyou is planning something. He tells Tsukune and the other to remember back when Kuyou disappeared from their battle. And that they found what they we're looking for. Tsukune tells Onon on just they are looking for. Onon tells them that their newspaper clubers. and that they investigate things. Onon tells them to ask people around asking questions if they seen anything strange. Onon starts to pause a little bit then snaps out of it then he grabs his chest. Kokoa starts to notics that Onon is holding onto his chest. Onon goes up to the door. Tsukune and Moka wonder were Onon is going. Onon tells the on just get information about the situation and that he needs to get fresh air. Tsukune and the others start going around asking people question on if anyone seen or heard anything strange recently. Kokoa is walking around and she sees Onon walking outside wondering on where he's going. Kokoa follows him. She follows him to the dorm area. Onon enter a shelter at the dorm. He gets out and drags a motorcycle out of the shelter. He drags the bike all the way near the tunnel. Kokoa grabs her bike to follow where he's going. He start his bike engine hops onto it. Onon gets on, before he drives off he looks behind. He doesn't see anybody. He looks at the tunnel and smiles. Onon drives off. Kokoa get on her bike and follows Onon. A crow appears flying above where Onon and Kokoa left. Kokoa wonders on where he's going to. Tsukune, Moka, and the others go back to there newspaper club room. Tsukune asks everybody if they found anything strange. All of them say no. They asks Tsukune if he's found anything. But neither he does have nothing. Kurumu wonders on where Onon is. Moka notices that she's not around either. Ruby enters the room and that she knows the where abouts on where Onon and Kokoa are. Ruby tells them that they left Yokai. They wonder on what they are up to. Tsukune tells everyone that they need to bring them back. Ruby tells them not to interfear with them. Ruby tells if they noticed the way that Onon was, when he was grabbing his chest. Ruby believe that's what Kokoa saw. And that she wanted to find out on going on with him. Ruby tells them not to follow them cause Onon drove off with a Motorcycle and Kokoa is following him. Ruby also believe that something inside of Onon is calling out to him. Onon reaches to his destination, Kokoa stops and sneeks on Onon. Kokoa sees Onon standing right beside a tomb. Kokoa starts walking up to him. Onon tells Kokoa, if she expects a re-match. She tells him no. She wonders on what the tomb is. He tells Kokoa that it is his old Junko's tomb his old lover. Kokoa wonders on what happen to her. Onon replies that she sacrifice herself to save his life. She gave Onon her heart in order live on. Kokoa relize on why Onon was grabbing his chest earlier. Onon goes up to the tomb, he sees some carving on top of the tomb. He notices the shape on the carving. He takes his necklace off places on top of it. It creates a hologram projector of Junko. Junko sended a message to Onon. Junko talks to Onon telling him that there something he needs to know. Junko tells him that she has a theroy that there is a trial that he must do. Onon replies it as a quest. Junko tells Onon that she's hidden a drawing of it inside his motorcycle. Junko tells Onon that she loves him, the message ends. Kokoa tells Onon on what the trial is. Onon tells Kokoa that he hasn't got a clue about what the three trials are and that he's going to find out what it is. Onon goes to his bike and lift open the seat. it's typed on inside on the seat. Onon replies that Junko must of hidden when the was right. He opens the paper. Kokoa asks Onon if he knows what the drawing is. Onon replies that he needs to go back to Yokai Academy so he can talk to Ruby if she knows anything about it. Out of nowhere Kuyou shows up saying that he will take the drawing that he has. Onon tells him to get lost and it has nothing to do with him. Kuyou brings his men to get the drawing from Onon. Onon tells Kokoa to get on his bike as he brings up his Meateu weapon and different weapon. His new weapon shoots up in the air and homing at them then he fires his meateu weapon and he runs to his bike and drives off. Onon tells kokoa to hold on tight to him. Onon drives off. Kuyou and his men start running after Onon. Kuyou's men try to knock over Onon and Kokoa off the bike. But Onon still uses his new weapon to home attack on them. then thorw his Voodoo spears at them. Onon tells kokoa to shut her. she replies what for. He tells her that their gonna teleport straight away to Yokai Academy. He raises the necklace creating an Invisible portal to Yokai. they drive through the portal and they arrive outside of Yokai Acadmey. Kokoa wonders on how they got there just so fast. Onon tells Kokoa that the necklace he can teleport anywhere is wish and it takes anybody to that destination. Onon says that he need to talk to Ruby. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, MIzore,Yukari ,Gin and Ruby are all outside in the courtyard, they wonder on what Onon and Kokoa are taking so long. Gin says that they might be kissing each other and making out. Onon and Kokoa arrives back at Yokai Academy. Tsukune and Moka are surpise to see them back. Onon tells them that he knows what Kuyou wants. Onon shows them a drawing paper. They wonder on what it is. Onon doesn't know what it is, so Onon asks Ruby for assitance if she knows anything about it. Onon and Ruby go somewhere in private to see if she know's anything about it. Ruby looks at it, she tells Onon that it is the Trial of blood, and that its a ritual where one steps on a special platform. Onon replies to her if knows what happens during the ritual. She tells him that it has never been done before, and that some anicent people have tried but failed to finish it off. Ruby tells Onon that he has to go to travel an old ancient temple but its underground. Onon tells Ruby he's going to do it even if it does cost him his own life. Kokoa over hears their conversation and she is concered about what Onon said. (End of Episode 6)